


Caught in the (Evil) Act

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kim returns home and finds her husband making evil plans.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Caught in the (Evil) Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Kim didn’t go in the front door. Instead, she climbed the walls and went in through a second-floor window. She wasn’t breaking and entering, it was her home. It was just that she liked to stay in practice.

She slipped in easily and started down the steps. Kim was as silent as she could be, even though she was sure that her husband wouldn’t hear her even if she jumped up and down and screamed. He got wrapped up in his work.

On the first floor she found the basement door open. There were noises coming from down the stairs that she could only call mad science noises. They were mixed in with Drakken’s laughter.

Drakken was laughing as he stood in front of a three foot by four foot by four foot box. It was made out of plastic and was covered in knobs, ports, and places to insert plugs.

“What are you working on?” Kim asked.

Drakken stopped laughing and spun around. His smile was gone and in its place was a look of guilt. 

“Honey, you are home… early.”

“I’m actually two days late,” Kim gently teased him. “Now, what were you doing? You promised me you wouldn’t do anymore evil plans.”

“Was I doing something evil?” Drakken tried to put on an innocent look. “My evil days are behind me.”

“Drakken, you can tell me.” Kim unleashed a full blast of her puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, I was doing an evil plan,” Drakken admitted.

“What is it?”

“I’ve created a device that can create infinite, clean energy. I just mailed in my patent forms.”

“I’m… not sure how that is evil.” Kim was confused. It sounded like Drakken had created something that was pretty cool and could help a lot of people.

“That’s not the evil part. I will be providing the schematics for free for anyone that wants to build one for their community. The energy potential is infinite, and impossible to convert into a bomb. It will completely destroy the oil industry!”

“Drakken that’s wonderful!” Kim said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

“It…is?”

“I love you so much right now!” She loved her beautiful, brilliant, evil scientist husband.


End file.
